There will never be another one like you
by Byukio
Summary: It was a mutual hatred that brought about this strange arrangement with each other.


**A/N: have some feipika because I'm self indulgent trash. kind of pwp and what not.**

* * *

Kurapika doesn't know why or how this started but they don't really care—Kurapika would not consider themself a masochist but here they are letting themself be cut into by a torture specialist, Feitan, and maybe it's because they hate Feitan that they allow this—that they equally split the pain because Kurapika doesn't know how many times he's had his hands wrapped around Feitan's neck and wanted to choke the life out of the troupe member.

The shorter man always laughs and speaks in this tone as if he's not afraid—because Kurapika won't kill him and Feitan's said many times that he'd like to get up and personal with the chain user.

He just never thought like this.

"Harder," Feitan says as Kurapika tightens the chains around his body and Kurapika could very well kill him but they don't and they never know why?

There is no restraint—there are no boundaries that aren't allowed to be broken here, Kurapika is allowed to because Feitan is a spider.

They can mutilate the latter all they want because Feitan is a spider and he can do the same because they are a Kurta.

It's a mutual hatred—and every time Feitan looks in those red eyes, it's there, hatred but damn if they aren't pretty.

God, Feitan would gouge them out and hold them in his hand and admire them personally but he's fine with admiring them while they're attached to such a beautiful person—after all, Kurapika is beautiful.

Kurapika stops when Feitan makes a strained noise—either of pleasure or pain but it doesn't matter because Feitan enjoys it either way and Kurapika assumes that's his cue to stop.

"Let me do something to you," Feitan said and the torture specialists is obviously going to do something cruel and violent—Kurapika doesn't care though because they've had their arm broken by Uvogin and healed it in an instant—as long as it's with a spider, there were no problems.

They could distribute their hate to each other as long as there was a way to heal.

They are not romantic, none of this is—this is disgusting hate that developed into something more—something violent, something sexual and it's mutual.

Feitan grabs the blond's hand, kissing it, though the Kurta knows better than to assume that is all.

The raven bit into one of Kurapika's fingers, they end up yelping but really it's nothing new, it's nothing unexpected—Feitan holds Kurapika's hand for a moment and anyone who didn't know what they had would think it was some romantic gesture—Feitan grips the blond's fingernails and rips one off, licking Kurapika's bloody finger clean.

Kurapika makes a wince as Feitan removes another nail and for whatever reason he's just so fascinated with it.

He holds the ripped off nail in his own hand, ah, the blood staining Kurapika's fingertips were so pretty.

"Nice like the art in my books," Feitan says and Kurapika's begun to understand the broken way Feitan speaks—it's not hard to understand really.

Their hatred never wavers as Feitan licks the blood off of Kurapika's fingers.

Feitan also liked marking his lovers—or whatever he considered a lover, anyone he was bedding at the time could be considered one.

Not as special as this one.

After all, who could have such dazzling eyes like Kurapika?

Feitan brings them close to him as he presses his lips against Kurapika's shoulder.

He'd much rather carve something into the blond's hip then bite him here but this is good enough for now.

Feitan sinks his teeth into the Kurta's shoulder.

Kurapika lets a moan slip out as Feitan's teeth scrape against their shoulder.

The phantom troupe member pulls away, admiring the red mark that was now perfectly placed on the blond's shoulder.

Kurapika looks at him as if they're wondering if that's the end of it.

Feitan stared into Kurapika's red eyes.

He then ran a hand against Kurapika's cheek.

Feitan then cupped the blond's face—placing a rough kiss on the other's lips.

He then admired the blond's eyes for a moment before Kurapika slapped him for such an action.

Kurapika said nothing as they left, Feitan only grinned to himself and laughed.

They're both not really sure what this is.

Neither of them really cared though.


End file.
